CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATION APPLICATION
The present application is a divisional of copending U.S. application Ser. No. 508,823, filed Sept. 24, 1974, for "Stereoscopic Photography Methods and Apparatus" and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,869.